Stargazing
by Megan666
Summary: One night Terra is up pondering the stars and Optimus joins her. One-shot.


Stargazing

I sighed, sitting outside and looking up at the stars. I had just met the rest of N.E.S.T. and gotten my best friend Zero back from that hellhole of a home. Okay, Zero is a sock puppet and I _am _almost 15, but who cares? He lay up on my chest, stargazing with me. I wasn't able to do this before, when I was 'living' with Alex and Mari, but now that I can? Well, let's just say I've been out here ever since 9pm and I'm pretty sure it's almost morning.

From my time on the Internet everyday-it was my only source of entertainment then-I've decided to look into astronomy. Really, I've basically educated myself in the basic things and the things that interested me. Fuck math, that's not up my alley. Science was really more my thing, for some reason. I've also learned some Spanish, but I kind of gave up after a while. It aggravated me. The Internet taught me some English, science, Spanish, and some basic medicine needs when I had to care for myself.

Anyways, I memorized what the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, the Orion, the Lynx, and the Lupus constellations, my favorite ones, for some reason. They really interested me. I lay on the soft, cold grass, trying to ignore the thought of possible bugs crawling up my ass and promising myself that I'd take a shower later, whenever I'd be done just thinking about things.

Even though it's only been two days, N.E.S.T. has become my home, at least until that Mearing bitch changes her mind or something. And even though I've only known them for a day, my new friends are the best that anyone could ever have. Bumblebee is the sweet, jokester of the group, along with Sideswipe. Ironhide was 'The Target,' or the one we'd lay jokes on as he is so short-tempered, but once you get to know him he's very…cool. Mirage is the laidback kind of guy, the silent one who sits in the back of the room and sometimes, maybe, laughs. It just adds to his sexiness. Ratchet is kind of grumpy, but also nice-sometimes. He threw a wrench at Bumblebee and almost made me cry before Sam quickly explained that he always does that, the little poser. Wheeljack is the crazy, eccentric goon. The Twins are very loud and annoying and fight all of the time, but you can count on them for a good laugh. The Wreckers stay to themselves and don't like company much, the little group of loners. But it's good that way-they're all assholes. I hadn't seen this Simmons or Dutch yet as they had to go somewhere for the moment, but Sam reassured me that Simmonds was weird and Dutch was like a James Bond.

And Optimus is just awesome. He cheers you up when you're down and always knows what to do. He let me go outside after an intense battle in COD:MW3 among the soldiers and I as the bots watched and stargaze. He wanted to come with me but I insisted that he stay as he knew I could take care of myself.

Besides, I assured him, I had Zero with me.

The sound of booming footsteps made me turn my head around. Optimus was walking up towards me, as expected. I smiled at the thought that he could never be a ninja.

"Hello," I said, my voice sounding a little dry from being used greatly in the four gaming hours to not being used at all. I lay on the ground with my head back, watching Optimus approach.

Optimus made a little curt nod, his form of hello. "Ratchet has informed me that by staying outside any longer with increase your chances of becoming ill."

The corner of my lip turned up and I shook my head. "Naw, Prime, I won't." I actually wasn't sure, nor did I care.

Prime focused his optics on my eyes. "Terra Bennett."

Oh shit. He did _not _just use my full name. That only means bad things are going to start happening.

To prolong my stargazing with Zero, I licked my lips and looked back up at the night sky, racking my brain for any form of excuse. Finally coming up with one, I managed to squeak out, "Prime, can I ask you a question?"

I heard him shift his feet. "You may ask your question, and then you will head inside so you do not get ill."

Okay, this is going to have to be really good. "Where's Cybertron?"

Prime froze at my question for a moment, I could feel it. And in that moment of hesitation I thought that he might get mad, but then he made his way over to me and kneeled down above me. I looked up to see him crane his neck towards the stars, lost in thought. At least a minute went by of him thinking, and me thinking about what he was thinking. Was it of Cybertron's Golden Age, or of watching it blow up right in front of his eyes? Was it of the people, or of the scenery?

"Cybertron," he began trailing off. He raised his hand and pointed to the right of the Big Dipper. "Cybertron was in the far regions of the galaxy, known to your people as the Milkyway Galaxy. It was precisely located on the exact opposite side that Earth is."

"Jesus," I commented, thinking about the distance. "How long did it take you to get here, then?"

"Many, many years," he replied, slightly smiling back down to me. "We travelled from planet to planet, searching every star for signs of the AllSpark. We finally found it here on Earth-"

"-where you met Sam WitWicky, and he led you to the glasses, yati yata," I intervened, smiling. "So you've been to other planets?" He nodded. "And there are other forms of life out there, too? Like little green aliens and stuff?"

Prime's gears grinded, translating to a meaningful chuckle. "There are many life forms in the endless regions of the galaxy, and there are many possibilities on other planets that there could be 'little green aliens.'" He smiled. "We have encountered some other life forms, but only for a short while, as we had to be on our way. We didn't want the Decepticons to know of our position, and eliminate those innocent creatures as well."

I nodded, understanding, and cuddled Zero closer to my chest as a cold gust of air blew over me. My long hair blew around me and I felt the goose bumps form on my skin.

Prime shifted again behind me. "Come on, Terra, time to get inside now."

"Nooo," I whined, looking up to Prime. "I wanna stay longer!" I seriously sounded like a baby.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at my behavior. "Terra Be-"

"Ahh," I complained, rubbing my eyes, cutting him off. I know my name, I don't need to hear it again and again. Sighing loudly to make a point, I stood up as Prime lowered his palm to me. I sat on the edge as he lifted me up to his chest, closer to his spark. They were a walking furnace, these Cybertronians, as their sparks were always warm and gave off radiant heat. I curled up next to his chest with Zero in my hand as I basked in the heat after hours of being in the numb cold as Prime made his way back to the base.

Prime entered the base through the Garage, a giant opening in the back of the base for the Autobots, even Prime, to actually _walk_ into. This is where some of the human training happened, where the Autobots would chill in their alt forms when they weren't in the Rec Room, and the place where they recharged. The Autobots needed to recharge every 4 Earth days, as humans needed to sleep every day.

Prime walked me over to the elevated walkway that was up to his chest in height so the humans could get a better look at the Cybertronians when they were talking to them during meetings or whatever. He held out his palm and tilted it slightly to help me off and then smiled at me. "Goodnight, Terra," he told me, smiling slightly. "I'll have Ratchet scan you in the morning for any illnesses you may have contracted." Nodding one more time, he walked away.

Goddammit. I'm still going to get scanned by Ratchet. I swear, Prime is so overprotective about me.

Yawning, I walked all the way back to my room, stumbling in my steps, my eyelids drooping. Only then did I realize how tired I actually was.

Finally making it back to my room, I set Zero on my dresser and shoved myself under the blankets, not caring to change into my pajamas at all. I even went the length of sliding my shoes off under the covers and kicking them off the bed as they clattered onto the floor. My eyes shut like a key going into a lock and stayed like that as I quickly found myself in dreamworld.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone shaking me. My immediate reaction was to turn around and hit whoever was doing so so I could have my peaceful sleep.<p>

"Ah, God, Terra!" I opened my eyes to find-what was his name again? Lennox?-staring at me and rubbing his eye. "You hit me in the eye."

I glared at him. "You woke me up. I win."

He immediately chuckled at that, no longer pissed. "Well," he sighed, standing up, "you better get up. Apparently, Optimus required Ratchet to take a look at you, to see if 'you've caught an illness.'" He cocked an eyebrow. "You're been outside at night, stargazing?"

I nodded and shrugged. "I always like astronomy. You know, the fact that we're just one planet in some weird-ass thing that never ends…" I allowed myself to trail off so Lennox could see where I'm going at.

The corner of his lip turned up. "I understand you, Terra. I mean, we've got large proof of life elsewhere right outside our doors!" He headed to the door and opened it, looking back at me only once. "Ratchet requires you in his med-bay now. You've been asleep for ten hours now. You know, first sign of a cold!" And with that he left.

First sign of a cold my ass. I don't have a cold.

But I got up anyway and put my shoes back on, planning that once I got back to take a shower and change, and headed over to my dresser to brush my hair before leaving my room.

I remembered where Ratchet's med-bay was from my previous visit and made it to his room in no time. I punched in the correct code on the thingamabob-sorry, can't tell it to you, it's a secret-and watched as the large door slid open and disappeared into the concrete walls. Stepping inside, they closed back behind me.

"I've been waiting, Terra," he said immediately, standing next to the Cybertronian-sized bed. "You've recharged for longer than you were required, a common sign of illness."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, is Lennox like you or are you like Lennox?"

He chuckled at my joke and walked over to me, holding his palm down and I sat on it. "Lennox is like me, most likely." He put my down on the Cybertronian-sized bed, explaining, "So I can see you better. I don't exactly have the assistance of Doctor Ovane, now do I?"

I shook my head. "Ratch, you're wasting your time. I'm fine."

He took out an arm laser and scanned my. The laser showed red as it hit over my body. "Tsk tsk," he said, transforming the laser back in its rightful place, wherever the hell that it is, exactly. "it appears you have contracted an illness called 'influenza.'"

My head shot up and my eyes widened. I knew what that was. _"FUCK!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I know this one is shorter. I planned on making it longer but in fact it's going to be a whole other drabble. I plan on making a LOT of other drabbles, so be sure to be on the lookout for them in the future! :D<strong>

**I hope you liked this drabble and don't worry, I'll be back on Cameron soon. ;)**

**Okay alright bi ~ ;)  
><strong>


End file.
